More Than I Bargained For
by CodenameOne
Summary: Ooi has always been close to Kitakami, in more ways than Kitakami realizes, but when she finally discovers Ooi's real feelings for her, she's prepared to return them in more ways than Ooi herself realizes. As their relationship blossoms into something deeper, Ooi comes to understand that Kitakami might be more than she can handle.


**Note: **another day, another KanColle story, this time for Ooi and Kitakami! This is unrelated to my stories 'What We're Here For' and 'A Night-Time Inspection', but takes place in the same creative timeline as those stories. This is like those stories, written in the first person viewpoint from Ooi's perspective. Contains the usual cute-(and slightly yandere)-girls-being-cute, first time sex, lots of loving talk, excessive usage of the thought _Kitakami is touching me _and some light foot worship. I do not own Kantai Collection as an intellectual property, please don't sue me, blah blah. Enjoy the yuri smut!

* * *

"I love you, Ooi-chi."

She said those words to me. After so long, she had finally said it to me. I'd once told her the same, and of course she'd misunderstood what I meant, but once she realized the truth, I couldn't have been happier. I'd been afraid, so deathly afraid, that she'd reject me, but...she didn't. Instead, she said she was willing to try it, to try being with me. Today, a few months since we started dating, she said it to me.

"I love you too, Kitakami-san!" I exclaimed. She smiled, shut her eyes and held her hands together in front of her. We were in our dormhouse, standing in the hall outside the room we shared together. She'd asked me to meet her there when I had time, and when I had arrived and asked her what she wanted, she had simply told me that she loved me. I don't think I could ever describe how I felt, and my joy only soared when she took both of my hands into hers, her thumbs lightly rubbing the backs of my hands. I stared, wide-eyed at Kitakami's hands, my mind blank. _Kitakami's touching me _I thought. _Kitakami's touching me!_

"Shall we go into the dorm? I'd like to be alone with you" she said, and I blindly nodded and let her lead me into the room. I hadn't really heard what she said, amazed as I was. As we went into the room I didn't notice when Kitakami fell behind, and when I sat on the floor next to the table I didn't notice when Kitakami locked the door, and as I stared without seeing I didn't notice when Kitakami walked over and got onto her hands and knees, shuffling over to me until she was right up next to me.

"K-Kitakami-san...?" I asked, turning to look at her. She stared at me with a deeply loving gaze, and I felt my heartbeat skyrocket. Before I could even think of what to say she reached up with a hand and pressed it to my cheek, and once again I was struck with the thought of _Kitakami is touching me._ That thought faded to ash as she leaned in and kissed me, the first kiss of our relationship, and I completely shut down. I hadn't even had the presence of mind to return the kiss as she leaned further into it, breaking it for but half a second before kissing me again, beginning to make out with me. _Kitakami is making out with me! Kitakami is touching me AND making out with me!_

"Ooi-chi?" I heard her say, and I was knocked from my thoughts. She'd pulled back, a concerned and vaguely hurt expression on her face, and I realized that because I'd failed to return the kiss I'd accidentally hurt her feelings. Panic nearly took me as I began to wonder what she was thinking. Did she think I didn't enjoy the kiss? Did she think I wasn't ready for it, and that she had broken my boundaries? Did she think I wanted to break up with her?!

Without thinking I grabbed her face with both hands and kissed her hard, and she quickly returned it. I relaxed and let her guide me as we began to make out once again, our lips smoothly pressing together with soft _*chp* _sounds. After a few minutes I felt Kitakami push me, and I fell onto my back, Kitakami hovering over me. I let out a surprised yelp as she returned to making out with me, and I felt her tongue press forward. I didn't hesitate for even a second as I let it into my mouth, and pushed against it with my own tongue. My breathing was becoming labored already as we quietly made out on the floor of our dorm, bathed in the warmth of the midday sun.

I was just beginning to adjust to it all when I felt one of Kitakami's hands move from my shoulder, to my arm, and then to my side. It slid up from my hip to my ribs to my breast, where it stopped. I seized up hard as I felt her hand press to my voluminous boob, her palm rotating and her fingers gently squeezing it. _Kitakami is TOUCHING me!_

I could hardly think, let alone speak as we continued to make out and Kitakami continued to squeeze and knead my breast. My head was a whirlwind as it struggled to comprehend what was going on. First she had said that she loved me, then she kissed me and now she was fondling me! I didn't understand how this had happened, but I knew for certain that I was the happiest girl in the entire fleet right then.

Kitakami broke the kiss and pulled back, looking deeply into my eyes. "Ooi-chi, do you want to go further? We'll be by ourselves for a while, so we can do whatever you're comfortable with" she said, and my eyes widened as I realized what she wanted. My breathing was so shallow I was nearly hyperventilating, and I watched as Kitakami sat upright. I glanced down and saw that she was straddling me, a knee on either side of my body.

"K-Kitakami-san, I...I want you. I want you to t-touch me! Touch me please, Kitakami-san!" I yelled, my hands drawing up together. I began to twiddle my fingers and Kitakami smiled and shuffled back a bit, gently pulling my shoes off and setting them aside. She took one of my legs into her hands and began to caress it, one hand cupping my foot as the other slid down the leg. I was wearing black ankle socks, and I felt her thumbs press to my soles. I tensed up as she began to rub, feeling some of the tension there subside. She gave my foot a nuzzle and a tender kiss before gently lowering it and crawling forward. I watched anxiously as she moved to undo my shirt, her hands quickly working the buttons. She pulled it open and I quickly tugged my arms out of the sleeves, leaving me with just a white tee. Kitakami slid her hands under the hem of the shirt and pushed it up and over my breasts, letting them hold the article up. I had a simple white bra on, but it was the most Kitakami had seen of me outside of the times I'd been in a swimsuit. She wasted no time in undoing the bra and tossing it aside before taking my breasts into her hands and beginning to play with them.

"You're very beautiful, Ooi-chi" Kitakami said, and I blushed. She was so nice, so perfect, it was why I'd fallen for her in the first place. I hummed and her hands left my bosom, travelling down my body to my skirt and stopping. "If you're uncomfortable, or feel I'm going too far, just tell me to stop, alright?"

"Kitakami-san... I... I want to sit up. So you can...hold me" I said, fidgeting as I did. She smiled and grabbed one of my hands, and I sat up and wrapped an arm around her. She gave me a quick kiss before grabbing my skirt and pulling it off. From there, it was a quick lifting of the legs and I was completely naked before Kitakami, save for the T-shirt still bunched up above my breasts. One hand of hers lied on my thighs and the other was wrapped around my own back, Kitakami on her knees at my side, my legs stretched out. "K-Kitakami-san, can you...say my name?" I asked.

She took a moment to think before she let out a little "ah," smiled, and leaned in and put her mouth to my ear. I shuddered as I felt her breath blow across it, my free hand moving up to hold her arm. "I love you, Ooi" she whispered.

I let out a ragged breath to calm myself and said "I love you too, Kitakami." She pulled back from me and her hand slid further up my leg, her fingers brushing the inside of my thighs. I watched intently as her fingers came up against my pussy and began to stroke it, her touch gentle but firm, already pressing in all the right places. _Kitakami is TOUCHING ME _my mind screamed for the hundredth time. _She's touching me Kitakami is touching me oh shit ohshitohshitohshitohsh-_

My mind went blank again as she slipped a few fingers into me and began quickly sliding them in and out. I gripped her arm harder, the feeling intense already. _Wha- _I thought, bewildered. Her palm bumped against my clitoris each time she pushed her fingers in, and she hummed quietly. "I'm going to fuck you so hard" she whispered into my ear, and I barely had a moment to comprehend it, much less prepare for it, as she picked up the pace. Her index and pinkie rubbed hard against my lips as her two middle fingers rapidly dipped in and out of me, the fingers moving in a loop: pushing up when she pulled back, and pressing down when she pushed in. All I could do was moan and inhale sharply, the feeling almost too much.

In a flash I felt Kitakami change positions, coming up behind me. She placed a knee alongside each of my hips and pressed her chest to my back, her hand never leaving my folds. Her other hand quickly ran up my stomach to my boobs and she began to tweak and squeeze my nipples. Her fingers inside slid out and she started rubbing my lips in tight, rapid circles. With her behind me I no longer had anything to hold onto to brace myself, and so I took to gripping her wrists as she pleased and teased me. She kissed and licked my neck and nibbled on my ear and did it all again and again. I spread my knees out and brought my feet in, pressing them together to form a vague diamond shape, fully exposing my pussy to Kitakami's delightful assault. Her hand came up and she started rubbing my clit in sharp, hard motions. It was like an electric shock, feeling her rub me like that. I'd touched myself before, of course, but to feel someone else rub my clit in such a vigorous way was unlike anything I'd felt before.

"Does it feel good, Ooi? Do you like the way I touch you? I'm sure you've fantasized about this before, when you're all alone, with none of the other girls around. I can only imagine what terribly lewd thoughts you've had about me" Kitakami said.

What was this?! I'd never seen this side of Kitakami before. It was like she was a demon, intent on attacking all of my sensitive areas at once. Just what had I gotten in to, agreeing to this? She was right, I had fantasized about her before, but this was nothing like my fantasies of our first time making love. _She _was nothing like my fantasies.

I felt Kitakami bite my shoulder and growl as she changed up tactics again, going back to fingering me. She came around to my side and pushed me onto my back, and I looked up at her with my hands drawn up defensively, watching in wonder and excitement as she craned down to meet me again. Instead of going in to kiss me, though, her face went to my breasts, and her mouth wrapped around one of my nipples, tugging and suckling on it, hard. I squirmed and writhed, utterly blown away by what she was doing, by what she'd become. Would she always be like this when we made love? While she was nothing like my fantasies, I realized something that excited me in such a naughty way: she was better. This Kitakami was leagues better than my fantasies of her.

My thoughts were wiped away as I realized I was about to cum. I tried to warn Kitakami, but she was too much. I was so overstimulated I couldn't even speak. Instead, I did my best to warn her though my body language. I'm sure she could tell by the way I was squirming and tensed up that I was close. She picked up her ministrations and I reached up to grip her head, but she pulled back before I could, and slipped a few fingers into my mouth. I sucked on them and gently bit down as I came, my walls spasming and contracting. "NNG! GKK! _HMMM! NNNHH!_" I croaked out as the orgasm slammed me in waves, my back arching as it reached its peak and then, as quickly as it happened, subsided. I collapsed to the floor and released Kitakami's fingers from my mouth, letting out a ragged "haah-aaaaahh..." as the last spasm ended, leaving me utterly breathless.

Like a switch had been thrown, Kitakami returned to her normal self. She pulled both hands away from me and held them together in her lap, smiling brightly as she waited for me to calm down. I stared at her in a dreamy haze, wanting to smother her in kisses but unable to find the energy to do so. She hummed happily and wiped her fingers on her skirt. "Did you enjoy yourself, love?" she asked.

I nodded and smiled, stretching my arms out across the warm floor. I watched Kitakami push back a bit and reach up her skirt, pulling her panties down and kicking them away. She grinned and kissed me, said "it's my turn, if you're ready." I nodded, and was about to get up when she gently pushed me back down. I was about to ask what she was doing when she lifted a knee and crawled on top of me, straddling me just below my chin. "Tap my leg if you can't breathe, Ooi~" she cooed and scooted up. Her skirt fell around my head and she pressed her smooth, bare snatch to my face. I didn't even have time to gasp or make a sound before my face was in her moist folds, my nose tight against her pubic mound. I began to lick and slurp and heard Kitakami sigh contentedly.

_I...I'm licking Kitakami's pussy! This is so...LEWD! What- How- _I didn't even know where to start. I'd fantasized about this, too, but to actually do it? I didn't know what to make of it. Her scent was strong, but not unpleasant. The taste and texture was a bit off-putting, but I'd do anything for my Kitakami. I dove into eating her out, focusing on doing my best to make her feel the same way she'd made me feel. My tongue stroked and lashed at her folds, my upper lip rubbing her clit. It was a little hard to breathe, but I was in no danger. I slipped my hands up and into her skirt, grabbing and squeezing her little butt to the best of my ability. The angle was a little awkward, but I'm sure she appreciated the gesture. If her squirming and sighing was anything to go by, she was enjoying what I was doing, which made me glad.

"Your t-tongue work is very good, Ooi. Mmmakes me wonder if you've d-done this before~" Kitakami breathed, and I gave her butt a light tap. I've never had eyes for anyone but my Kitakami, and after this was over I'd make sure she knew it. I doubled my efforts in her snatch, lapping at her in every way my tongue would allow. I moved up a bit and began licking her clit, and the resulting jolt told me I was on the right track. I felt one of her hands grab my head, her fingers sliding into my hair, and her squirming picked up.

_That's right, Kitakami, cum for me! I want you to cum for me!_

"Oh, Ooi~ It feels so good... Mmm... That's the spot. W-We should do this m-more often..."

_Yes! A thousand times yes! Anything to make my Kitakami feel this good!_

"Ooi~ Ooi-chiii... MmmmMMM!" Kitakami moaned, and I cheered for her to cum. She inhaled deeply and went utterly silent as her whole body quivered. I wondered if she was actually cumming, or if she was still on the edge, when I felt her juices start flowing out into my mouth, her walls lightly contracting. I swallowed up as much as I could, but quite a bit leaked out around my mouth, making a mess of my face. i breathed deep the scent of Kitakami's juices and felt lightheaded. Her juices stopped flowing after a bit but her orgasm lasted a while longer, much longer than mine had been, and eventually she released her hold on my head and pulled off me, a few strands of pussy juice and saliva connecting us before they broke, and she fell over onto her side next to me. Her face was flushed and sweaty, and the room stank of sex, but she was still the most beautiful and lovely girl I'd ever known. "Were you satisfied, Ooi?"

"Very much so, Kitakami. You were amazing, of course!" I gushed. "I hope I was good enough, too."

"You were perfect, Ooi. I'm so glad I was your first. I love you, Ooi~"

"I l-love you too, Kitakami" I said, and meant it, but there was something I wanted to address. "Um, I didn't know you could be so...assertive."

"Oh? I thought that you'd enjoy it. I won't do it again if you don't want me to" she explained, and I quickly shook my head.

"No! Um, no, I didn't mind it, I just...didn't know you'd be like that. It was quite a surprise to hear you talk to me the way you did. I really enjoyed it, though" I assured her, and she smiled and shut her eyes.

"I'm glad. You just make me feel so passionately for you, sometimes it's a burden to contain it all" Kitakami explained, and I put a hand to her face. Her eyes fluttered open and she opened her mouth a bit when she saw how serious my expression was.

"Don't ever feel like you have to contain your love for me, Kitakami. I want the whole world to know how devoted we are to each other, how much I love you and how much you love me. Don't hold back, please."

Kitakami smiled wider and hummed in happiness. "As you wish, Ooi. Shall we take a little nap, love?"

"Of course, Kitakami." I pulled my shirt back down over my breasts and we transitioned over to the bottom bunk, Kitakami taking a moment to strip to her own T-shirt and panties before we cuddled up together, pulling the curtain closed. I snuggled in close to her as she wrapped her arms around me, and we shared a kiss before I nuzzled into her neck, feeling so secure in my Kitakami's arms. "I love you, Kitakami" I told her, and she kissed the top of my head.

"I love you too, Ooi. Sleep well~"

I knew I would, and I knew Kitakami would be there when I woke up. She made me the happiest girl in the world, and I promised myself to try and do the same for her, to give it my all and do my best in my dedication to Kitakami.

And let Hell and every last one of my Type 93 torpedoes rain down upon anyone who'd try to get between my Kitakami and me.


End file.
